Stuck
by Miss-Madison
Summary: This short song fic is sumthing i did for fun, exams have me stressed out so...im trying to just forget about them at the time being! So neways....the song is Stuck by, Stacie Orrico and the pairing is Draco/Hermione. Flame me & I will throw carrots at yo


Stuck  
  
By, miss madison  
  
A/N: This short song fic is sumthing i did for fun, exams have me stressed out so...im trying to just forget about them at the time being! So neways....the song is Stuck by, Stacie Orrico  
  
Its also a Draco/Hermione fic!!!! ENJOY!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave this love behind*  
  
Thinking back, you never would have thought it was possible but, I, Hermione Granger got caught talking in Snapes, I wasn't really doing anything really bad, to deserve the punishment that I got, Staying in the potions classroom after hours...with Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, rude, evil, smart, handsome.....well he is....what with his blonde hair, tiny strands in his face...and those ice blue eyes...that you could just get lost in......  
  
All of a sudden I relized i had been day dreaming when Malfoy said, "Granger! You here already?."  
  
"Yeah so? Your late."   
  
Checking his watch, he just shruged and sat down in his seat.  
  
Those eyes again......wait a sec...hes not really...he is...he is stairng at me....  
  
*I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I need  
  
You can't be hanging on a string  
  
While you make me cry  
  
I try to give you everything  
  
But you just gave me lies*  
  
"So well..we should use this extra time to uh...study right?" I said breaking the errie silence. "Granger, whats there to study?" He asked...still looking at me, no more like focusing me. His eyes never left my face. "End of the year exams....and stuff." I said. "You look...beautiful..." He said as those words just about tattooed its self into my mind. "Thank you Malfoy" He interupted me saying, "Draco." I simply nodded. I felt really nervous all of a sudden as he got up from his chair and came over to me.   
  
*Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you*  
  
It happed so...perfectly....he bent over and he kissed me...it was perfect. So I leaned forward more, and we kissed some more....it was so perfect it was like I had been waiting all my life for this moment. His kisses were soft and delicate....  
  
"Draco....why did you..." I couldnt finish the sentence...."I've always wanted to do that Hermione..ever since I first saw you. Ever before I knew you were from a family of muggles." He said while touching my cheek with the back of his hand.   
  
"What does this mean...?" I whispered as he kissed me softly down my neck, his hands holding mine. "I want to get to know you better." He said.   
  
*What am I waiting for?  
  
I'm still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could be for  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you*  
  
It felt like hours...I loved every second of it though, that we sat there, together...talking..holding hands....and then something happened....A small boy....a 3rd year....saw us...must have heard us and got curious....  
  
*Now love's a broken record that's  
  
Been skipping in my head  
  
I keep singing yesterday  
  
Why we've got to play these games we play?*  
  
"I have to go..." I started to get up but then Draco took hold of my wrist, slowly his hand slid down into my hand...he held it. "Dont go...." He said. I smiled. "Ron and Harry....they wont like..."   
  
"I know, but does it really matter what they think?" He said. I thought, No it doesnt...where have they been for me in the last few weeks? Off with their girl friends??? This is wrong...I should have gone to my room along time ago but...this just feels right...  
  
*I can't stop thinking of you   
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you*   
  
It's been a few years since that one night.   
  
And as I Closed the Hogwarts year book of my 7th year...and I sat it on the shelf...I relized I have never been happier, I looked at my bed...and the child sleeping on it. My daughter...no..our daughter. Shannon Malfoy. And then the door to my room opened, I was embraced in a hug by my husband...Draco Malfoy who smelled of fire and ash...  
  
"so....did it happen?" I asked smiling at him.   
  
"Yes...I had enough men with me...and..." He made a gesture with his hand to his neck...."Voldemort is finaly gone for good...and we..." He held my hand to his lips..."Our taking over..everything." I laughed. "So queen Hermione...wants some tea?" He said as he took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. "That sounds good." I said.   
  
THE END.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: YAY!! I have always loved the thought of Draco & Hermione as being the next big bads! *evil laugh* Anyways...flame me and I will throw a carrot at you. *shakes a bag of carrots* I WILL DO IT! DONT FORCE ME!! (lol!) Reveiw please. :-) THANKS!!! 


End file.
